Maldita Memória
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HPDM / Harry está tendo dificuldades para se concentrar, com as memórias de suas noites com Draco vindo sem parar a sua mente. O que será que Malfoy tem a ver com isso? - Continuação de "Maldita Gravata"


**Autora:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Classificação:** NC17 – Cenas de apelo sexual moderado. Mas só pra garantir.

**Spoiler:** "Maldita Gravata", a fic precedente. Livros HP 1 a 5.

**Resumo:** Harry está tendo dificuldades para se concentrar, com as memórias de suas noites com Draco vindo sem parar a sua mente.

_One shot. _

* * *

**Maldita Memória**

"Senhor Potter, por acaso algo está lhe aborrecendo? Quer compartilhar com o resto de nós?"

A voz de Snape entrou em sua mente como se o professor estivesse a quilômetros de distância. A verdade, no entanto, era que Snape estava parado em frente ao quadro negro, olhando fixamente para Harry, bem como o resto da sala.

Pelo visto, o olhar perdido em lembranças de Harry não passara despercebido pelo mestre de Poções. Lentamente, o moreno da cicatriz focou-se em responder a pergunta feita. Achou melhor apenas balançar a cabeça em negação. Após o gesto, todos os seus colegas tornaram a copiar a receita da "Primeira Poção de Gamble", do quadro onde Snape escrevia magicamente.

Harry não fazia a menor idéia da importância daquela poção, ou para que ela servia. Naquela manhã, estava tendo uma tremenda dificuldade em prestar atenção. Havia sido repreendido por McGonagall, e agora por Snape.

Mas como ele poderia escutar professores e assuntos chatos enquanto sua cabeça podia se ocupar com as lembranças da noite anterior e de tantas outras? Como?

O arrepio na espinha que elas (as lembranças) causavam era surreal. E, mesmo que Harry tentasse – o que ele podia afirmar, era impossível – impedir sua mente de viajar, bastava olhar para o lado esquerdo e veria aquele pescoço pálido extremamente convidativo o provocando, já que Draco estava algumas cadeiras à sua frente, cercado por Zabini e Parkinson.

O pescoço de Draco ainda gravava as marcas vermelhas deixadas por Harry. Oh, aquele pedaço do corpo do loiro era irresistível. De imediato, Harry voltou à cena da noite anterior.

_Draco estava sentado na cama, usando somente boxers verdes, quando Harry entrara no quarto. Aquilo por si só já fez Harry ter uma pré-ereção. O peitoral de Draco era bem definido e sem pelos, perfeito para seus ataques, os quais não demoraram a acontecer._

_Harry jogara as roupas no chão de qualquer jeito; quanto mais rápido pulasse na cama e se juntasse ao amante, melhor. Quando ele o fez, o sorriso malicioso característico de Draco o convidou a roçar as pernas nas do loiro. Logo, as mãos de Draco estavam nas costas de Harry e o puxavam para um beijo afobado de quem tinha esperado o dia todo por aquele momento único._

_"Por acaso eu tenho que te ensinar que nunca se deve chegar atrasado a um encontro?" Draco sussurrou no ouvido do moreno depois de quebrar o beijo. "E, pior ainda..." Draco mordeu forte a orelha dele. "... Nunca se deve deixar um Malfoy esperando."_

___Aquilo apenas excitou Harry ainda mais. Adorava quando Draco ficava irritado. Desse modo, as mãos de Harry agarraram as duas bochechas da bunda de Draco e o trouxeram brutalmente __para mais perto. Harry sentiu o que tanto precisava depois de um dia longo: a ereção de Draco roçando firmemente na sua, por debaixo do pano das boxers..._

Aquilo apenas excitou Harry ainda mais. Adorava quando Draco ficava irritado. Desse modo, as mãos de Harry agarraram as duas bochechas da bunda de Draco e o trouxeram brutalmente

"Harry!"

A voz que o chamou não era a de Draco. Harry voltou para a realidade, e se deu conta de que era Hermione quem o chamava, falando baixo para Snape não perceber.

"O que deu em você? Quer ficar com nota vermelha em Poções?" ela continuou, franzindo o cenho.

"Não... Eu só... Não consigo manter o foco" Harry suspirou, desarrumando os cabelos com ambas as mãos.

"Pela sua cara, eu diria que estava pensando em algo bem... relacionado ao Draco" ela comentou, corando em seguida.

"Muito, muito obrigado por me chamar, Hermione" Harry disse, virando-se para a lousa e copiando a poção. Sua respiração ainda estava meio falha e Harry sentia seu membro possuído por uma meia-ereção.

"Isso por acaso foi irônico, Potter?" Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Não! Por Merlin, não! Quer dizer... era bem legal, o que eu estava vendo, mas se você não... Realmente obrigado, Hermione, eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu me empolgasse demais no meio da sala de aula..."

Ela riu, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. Harry ficou sem saber se ela ria de seu desespero ou da situação.

"Oh, Merlin... Você estava _mesmo_ pensando no que eu estou pensando que você estava?" ela perguntou, quase num murmúrio.

Harry ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Gina Weasley. Era novo para ele conversar sobre Draco com Hermione, ou qualquer pessoa que fosse. Incrivelmente, Harry não precisou responder, pois Snape fez-se ouvir outra vez:

"Senhor Potter, Senhorita Granger. Qual é o assunto que os desvia do preparo de suas poções?"

"Não é nada, professor." Hermione respondeu, ajeitando-se na cadeira. "Desculpe-nos".

"10 pontos tirados da Grifinória. Mais uma vez, Potter, e eu o mando à sala da diretora de sua Casa".

"Não precisa se preocupar, senhor" Harry prometeu, finalmente preocupando-se com sua poção.

No final da aula, Harry deixou a poção incompleta e não conseguiu entregá-la a Snape, por isso ficando com a nota baixa – diferente de Draco e Hermione, que foram os únicos a concluírem a tarefa com perfeição.

"Cuidado, Potter. Sugiro que passe mais de seu tempo estudando" fora o que Snape disse antes de Harry sair da sala.

O comentário fez Harry tomar consciência de que passava tempo demais com Draco, fazendo _outras_ coisas, por isso não estava tão bem nas matérias escolares. Com esse pensamento, seguiu os amigos para o Salão Principal.

"Cara, eu vou reprovar em Poções" disse Rony, sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória, no horário do almoço. "Só consegui fazer duas certas até hoje".

"Você não está sozinho" Harry gemeu, irritado.

"É uma injustiça" Rony continuou "Os únicos que conseguem terminar são Mione e... Malfoy".

"Acontece que o Draco é ótimo em Poções, assim como a Mione" Harry disse, ignorando o desconforto de Rony ao mencionar o loiro. "Por isso eles dão conta".

"Olha..." Hermione disse, entrando na conversa. "Eu não costumo reclamar dos professores, mas Snape realmente está dando Poções difíceis este ano".

"Se até a Mione concorda, temos que falar com Dumbledore!" Ron entusiasmou-se, levantando-se da mesa.

"Quer ficar quieto?" Hermione sibilou, entre dentes, segurando Ron pelo braço. "Pode ser que esse seja o conteúdo do ano, e não que Snape esteja forçando a barra" ela tentou amenizar a situação.

"Estraga prazeres" Rony resmungou, sentando-se outra vez.

O Trio de Ouro terminou o almoço e os garotos resolveram aproveitar a meia hora que faltava para o início da próxima aula, então foram até o lago. Não muito tempo depois de largarem seus materiais no chão, Lilá Brown os alcançou.

"Rony? Posso falar com você um segundo?".

O ruivo concordou, trocando olhares com os amigos, e seguiu-a para dentro do castelo, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos outra vez.

"Então..." Hermione começou e soltou uma risadinha em seguida. "Conseguindo se concentrar melhor, Harry?"

"Deboche. Deboche o quanto quiser!" Harry respondeu, com sarcasmo "Quero ver quando você arrumar um namorado tão bom quanto Draco".

"Isso foi a coisa mais gay que você já disse" ela continuou a rir, achando graça no rubor de Harry. Aparentemente, a aceitabilidade de Hermione tinha um limite.

"Obrigado" ele disse, com mais sarcasmo do que antes.

Hermione parou de rir, mas manteve o sorriso divertido. Em seguida, ela deixou seu corpo cair por completo na grama, fechando os olhos.

"Sabe, Harry..."

"Hum".

"Às vezes eu tenho a curiosidade de saber... Como é quando você está com o Draco" ela disse, finalmente, e abriu os olhos para encará-lo. Harry tinha um olhar interrogativo.

"Como assim? É... Bem... É ótimo quando estou com ele. Você não quer saber detalhes, quer?".

Hermione riu. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer" ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Eu fico imaginando como ele te trata. Vocês nunca ficam à vontade na frente de outras pessoas".

"Hermione... Faz uma semana que Hogwarts descobriu sobre nós. Não só Hogwarts, como também o _Profeta_" Harry desviou o olhar do dela, admirando o Lago Negro ensolarado e fazendo uma careta ao lembrar da reportagem de primeira página que ele e Draco tinham ganhado. "Estamos nos acostumando a tudo isso, é só."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos outra vez.

"Ele me trata bem." Harry confessou, após o silêncio momentâneo. "Muito bem" E cresceu um sorriso.

"O Harry Potter tímido que eu conhecia foi trocado por um absolutamente pervertido!" Hermione riu, observando a expressão dele. "O que Draco Malfoy não faz, certo?"

Harry rolou os olhos, mesmo um pouco envergonhado, e resolveu acompanhar Hermione, deitando-se nos gramados também. Ali, à sombra daquela árvore e ao lado da melhor-amiga, uma sensação de leveza foi tomando conta do moreno, até que ele ficou num estado de dormência.

Sua mente flutuava, e o levou para um passeio nos corredores das masmorras, há muito tempo atrás – três meses, mais precisamente.

_Naquela noite, Harry havia levantado, com sua habitual insônia pós-guerra, e pegado sua Capa da Invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Tentando não acordar os colegas de quarto, ele saiu do dormitório masculino e preparou-se para sua caminhada noturna pelos corredores. _

_Harry havia desenvolvido a mania de andar sem rumo por aí, como se uma nova aventura pudesse encontrá-lo. Ele apenas deixava seus pés tomarem controle ou então procurava algum ponto no Mapa do Maroto, alguém que estivesse correndo o risco de ser pego, assim como ele._

_Hoje, em especial, ele vira uma movimentação fora do normal nas Masmorras. Os pontos "Draco Malfoy" e "Pansy Parkinson" estavam andando de um lado para o outro numa sala que Harry não soube identificar. Instigado pela curiosidade, Harry decidiu investigar. Afinal, tudo que pudesse meter Malfoy em encrencas era extremamente divertido._

_Durante o dia, Harry nunca tinha percebido o quanto aquele lugar era longe. Talvez fosse a conversa com os amigos que o distraísse no caminho para as aulas de Poções. Agora, porém, estava ficando cansado de perambular sem atingir seu objetivo. E bem quando Harry estava quase lá, os pontos de Malfoy e Parkinson saíram da sala, e apenas ficaram no corredor frente a ela._

_Harry agradeceu mentalmente, pois os sonserinos – conscientes ou não – haviam facilitado as coisas para ele e sua crescente curiosidade, já que poderia ser pego abrindo a porta da sala. Guiado pela branda euforia, Harry finalmente chegou onde Malfoy e Parkinson estavam._

_O que encontrou foi uma cena constrangedora. Malfoy estava encostado à parede, as calças nos calcanhares, e Parkinson estava ajoelhada bem na frente dele. Dois pervertidos, isso sim! Fazendo isso... esse tipo de coisa íntima... em público. Entretanto, Harry não conseguiu desviar os olhos da visão que estava tendo – sem querer acreditar que estava ficando _excitado_ com aquilo._

_Os olhos de Malfoy estavam fechados e sua boca entreaberta, soltando gemidos de puro prazer. A cabeça de Parkinson se movia devagar, para frente e para trás, engolindo Malfoy e não permitindo a Harry ver o 'pequeno Draco'._

"Não que eu quisesse... queira", _Harry pensou, afastando a idéia da mente. Mas ela foi ficando gradualmente mais difícil de ser combatida à medida que Malfoy foi soltando gemidos muito, muito pecaminosos._

_Harry tomou um susto quando Malfoy abriu os olhos, totalmente negros de luxúria. Mesmo sem foco aparente, os olhos acinzentados examinaram o corredor, e um típico sorriso surgiu no canto da boca do sonserino._

_Harry estava totalmente despreparado para o que sucedeu._

_Malfoy sacou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, que Harry não fazia idéia para que serviria. Então, o moreno foi capaz de ouvir algo similar a uivos, vindos do final do corredor. Harry congelou no mesmo instante. O que aquele doente estava aprontando?_

_E mais nada passou pela mente de Harry. Isso porque, vindo diretamente do final do corredor, uma onda de ventos fortíssimos o acertou em cheio, levando sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Harry arregalou os olhos ao notar que ele próprio não conseguira se manter de pé, tão devastadora fora a ventania._

_Caiu em cima de suas costas e assistiu os dois sonserinos saírem de sua posição anterior, para virem sorrindo ao seu encontro. Pois é. Quando dois sonserinos sorriem, tenha certeza de que não é seu dia de sorte._

"_Potter" Malfoy soltou, abotoando as calças. Harry ficou enojado ao observar Pansy passando a mão no canto da boca, mantendo o sorriso.  
_

"_Você estava certo, Draco" ela disse "Ele não resistiu".  
_

"_E quando é que eu erro?" Malfoy gabou-se._

_Os dois continuaram a dar sorrisos maldosos e Harry sentiu-se invadido pelos olhares sobre ele. Parkinson, principalmente, parecia estar bem entretida no corpo dele, já que não movia os olhos de toda sua extensão. Harry seguiu o olhar dela e percebeu que tinha um pequeno problema._

_Aparentemente, ele esquecera de colocar algo por cima dos pijamas, pensando que a Capa seria o suficiente. Agora, o resultado estava bem visível: um início de ereção por baixo do tecido fino da calça de flanela azul-marinho.  
_

_Harry corou até as orelhas.  
_

"_Por Morgana... Draco, você está vendo?" ela exclamou, cobrindo a boca com ambas as mãos.  
_

"_Sim, Pansie, estou vendo" o sorriso de Malfoy aumentou tanto que Harry começou a se assustar, de verdade. "Potter gostou de te ver em ação. Talvez ele também queira um-"  
_

"_Você sabe que eu não faria" Pansy o cortou, ainda examinando Harry minuciosamente. "Não para ele".  
_

"_Certo" Draco começou, decidido "Eu assumo daqui, Pan. E sua dívida comigo está quitada". _

"_Não vai mesmo me deixar ver a parte mais divertida, Draco?" ela perguntou, jogando charme para o loiro. "O que pretende fazer, hein?"  
_

"_Você saberá, eventualmente" _

_Aquilo não ajudava Harry a relaxar. Na verdade, tinha o efeito contrário. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se mover, parecia estar paralisado no chão frio. Quando Parkinson deu meia volta e caminhou para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, Harry perdeu a oportunidade perfeita para dar o fora dali.  
_

"_Então... Potty" Draco despejou, da mesma maneira arrogante de sempre, apenas com um tom de divertimento a mais. "Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você gostava das coisas sujas". _

"_Me deixe ir embora, Malfoy! O que você fez?" a voz do moreno saiu, pela primeira vez naquela noite. _

"_Eu? Nada. Está aqui porque quer. Aliás, estou começando a achar que você está gostando disso..."_

"_Mas eu nem sei o que está acontecendo! Que infernos você está planejando?" Harry disse, elevando a raiva e o tom de voz._

"_Você verá". _

_Draco Malfoy, de novo, ergueu a varinha. Harry foi envolvido pelas famosas cordas invisíveis e agora era carregado para dentro da sala vazia, bem onde Malfoy e Parkinson estavam antes. Não pôde ver muito por causa da iluminação precária à luz de algumas velas, então apenas esperou para ver qual seria a armadilha de Malfoy dessa vez. _

"_Não se preocupe," o loiro anunciou, como se lesse os pensamentos do outro "Não vou fazer nada tão ruim assim". _

"_Me solte, Malfoy" Harry tentou protestar.  
_

"_Ou o quê?" Draco provocou, soltando Harry sobre uma enorme mesa de madeira rústica que o moreno não havia notado. _

_A pergunta de Malfoy ficou sem resposta. Sabia que não poderia contar a nenhum professor, porque ele estava descumprindo as normas da escola ao andar pelos corredores à noite. Havia também o fato de Malfoy ser o Monitor-Chefe e ser autorizado a descontar pontos e aplicar punições, sem contar o seu poder de transitar livremente, qualquer hora que fosse._

_Estava literalmente encurralado.  
_

"_Malfoy" Harry começou, em tom entediado "Faça logo o que quer que você tenha em mente, me humilhe, eu sei lá. Mas faça depressa, para que eu possa ir dormir, de preferência sem nenhum pesadelo". _

_Draco riu, genuinamente, o que fez Harry tremer. "E por que exatamente eu faria algo para te agradar, Potter, sendo que o motivo de estarmos aqui é sua insatisfação?"_

_Desgraçado. _

"_Para começar, Potter, você não poderá protestar, a não ser que esteja buscando mais dor física." Draco rodeou a mesa onde Harry estava, e este o seguiu com o olhar. "Agora eu gostaria que você tirasse suas roupas, sem o auxílio de magia". _

_Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas até o meio da testa. Malfoy só podia estar brincando, ou então completamente maluco. O que ele queria dizer com tirar as roupas, por Merlin?_

"_Malfoy... Erh... Qual é o objetivo de tudo isso?" Harry perguntou, sentindo as cordas sumirem ao redor de seu ombro conforme Malfoy acenava com a varinha. _

"_Por acaso eu te deu permissão para falar? Prossiga com o que eu te mandei fazer, e somente isso" Draco demandou._

_O loiro conjurou uma cadeira aparentemente confortável e largou-se nela, cruzando os braços e sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Vendo-se sem escolha, Harry suspirou. As mãos de tamanho médio percorreram o lado da cintura, atingindo a borda da camisa do pijama, a qual Harry puxou para cima de uma só vez. Demorou a se acostumar com o frio contra sua pele peitoral, mas a estranheza da situação não o permitiu ficar muito preocupado com coisas tão superficiais. _

"_Antes que eu me esqueça, Potter" Draco dirigiu-se a ele, e só então Harry notou os olhos de Malfoy embebidos em luxúria. "Você não está com a sua varinha, certo?"_

_Harry corou; Ele era burro demais. Quem sairia pelos corredores desertos da escola, à noite, sem uma varinha! Harry Potter, é claro.  
_

"_Não precisa responder..." Draco riu "Você se acha invencível, não acha? Bom, parece que eu fui mais esperto que você." _

"_Pois é, Malfoy" Harry sentiu-se no dever de concordar, a contragosto. _

"_Continue a tirar a roupa, Potter. Não consegue responder as minhas perguntas e fazer o que eu ordenei ao mesmo tempo?"_

_Harry bufou, seus dedos deslizando até o cós de elástico da calça. Não sabia se estava pronto para se expor tão facilmente para Malfoy... Ainda mais sem ter idéia do que o Sonserino estava aprontando. _

_Quando Harry desceu a própria calça cerca de cinco centímetros, ele pensou ter ouvido Malfoy perder o ar. Porém, quando olhou na direção dele, o loiro mantinha-se na mesma pose largada na cadeira, apenas julgando Harry com o olhar penetrante. _

"_Você é lerdo demais, Potter" _

_Harry achou melhor não mais contrariar o outro, que estava claramente no comando. Determinado a esconder seu nervosismo, Harry desceu a calça de uma só vez até atingir os tornozelos e a puxou para fora do corpo. Repousou a calça num monte sobre a camiseta, a alguns centímetros dele próprio. _

_Ao olhar outra vez para Malfoy, ele viu um olhar indefinido, indecifrável. Draco trocou de posição, recostando-se melhor, e continuou observando o corpo de Harry em avaliação. Após alguns segundos, ele disse, impaciente: _

"_Potter, seu idiota. Eu vou ter que ser específico ou você não considera suas cuecas uma peça de roupa?" _

_Harry sobressaltou-se. "Como é que é? Você quer que eu fique pelado?"_

_Malfoy rolou os olhos. "Você é mesmo o ser mais obtuso do universo ou só se faz de sonso? Ande logo com isso". _

_Harry, sem delongas, abaixou a única peça que ainda o mantivera longe da nudez – até aquele momento. A cueca se juntou à calça e à camiseta no montinho ao lado dele e Harry sentiu-se queimando de vergonha. Não queria encarar Malfoy e ver aquele sorriso vitorioso de um sonserino bastardo que ele era._

"_Oh, agora nós vamos nos divertir" Draco comentou. Harry sentiu a movimentação ao seu redor quando Malfoy levantou e andou até a mesa onde ele estava, mas ainda preferia manter o olhar baixo. "Deite-se, Potter, faça seu corpo relaxar. Oh, e deite-se de bruços, para facilitar meu trabalho". _

_Harry ficou totalmente apavorado. Não tinha muita experiência em assuntos desse gênero, mas tudo o levava a crer que Malfoy pretendia... Que ele queria... Oh, Harry não conseguia nem cogitar aquilo. E por esse motivo não se moveu, com medo demais. Seu olhar provavelmente revelava toda a sua insegurança. _

"_Potter, obedeça!" _

"_Não!" Harry brandiu "Eu... Você não pode fazer isso, Malfoy! Se fizer, eu juro, juro que você vai pagar caro..." _

_Draco soltou um riso de deboche "Eu já te disse, e essa é a ultima vez que eu repito: Não se preocupe. O que eu vou fazer pode doer um pouquinho, mas não é o que você está pensando."_

"_Então... Você n-não vai me...Quero dizer... Abusar de mim?" Harry quis confirmar; era inacreditável que estava mesmo se comportando daquele jeito perto de Draco Malfoy – tão inseguro, tão infantil e debilmente cheio de medo. Ele deveria ser um grifinório, e portanto corajoso, afinal! _

"_Merlin te proteja, Potter. A você e todo esse seu pudor ridículo de um Lufa-Lufa de 11 anos". Draco disse, torcendo o rosto em desaprovação. _

"_Bom, eu estou pelado, não estou? E você me mandou virar de bruços..." Harry gaguejou, embora minimamente mais tranqüilo; ou o quão tranqüilo poderia ficar naquela situação. _

"_Apenas cale a boca e você verá o que eu vou fazer com você". _

_Draco escorou a barriga na mesa, que era alta o suficiente para isso. Estendeu a mão esquerda e tocou a coxa de Harry; O moreno ficou surpreso ao sentir pequenos choques na região. A mão de Draco o compeliu a encostar o corpo todo na mesa, finalmente deitando-se. A outra mão do loiro, agora Harry vira, empunhava firmemente a varinha escura. _

_Tudo pareceu ser em câmera lenta; A varinha de Malfoy tocou a pele de Harry bem na curva entre as nádegas e a coxa direita, e ele de imediato sentiu uma dor queimando a epiderme. Soltou um grito de dor quando Draco conduziu a varinha a andar sobre a pele, como se traçasse um caminho. _

_Aquela pele era frágil, quase estéril, e muito pálida, talvez por isso a dor fosse tão grande. O que Malfoy estava fazendo doía muito, muito mesmo. Harry tentou escapar, mas a outra mão de Draco estava segurando sua perna tão firme que ele não conseguiu; teve que agüentar a dor, usando subterfúgios como grosseiras mordidas na própria boca. _

"_Pare... Por favor, dói demais... __AH!" Harry berrou. _

"_Só mais um instante, Potter. Está quase pronta..."_

"_O que você está fazendo comigo, seu cretino..." Harry estava à beira das lágrimas, não podia evitar. Enterrou a cabeça na mesa, mas nada surtia efeito para amenizar sua dor. _

_Por fim, depois do que para Harry foi uma eternidade, a varinha de Malfoy cessou o contato com a pele sem sol do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Harry respirou fundo, aliviado. A dor não havia ido embora, mas o resquício era ínfimo comparado à anterior. _

"_É..." a voz de Draco Malfoy fez-se ouvir "Eu fiz um bom trabalho". _

_Harry, como diriam os trouxas, ouviu o barulho da ficha caindo dentro de sua cabeça. Ele tinha permitido que Malfoy marcasse sua pele! 'Que não seja nada demais', Harry rezou mentalmente. _

"_Por favor, me diga que eu posso tirar essa porcaria com uma Poção ou um Feitiço" Harry murmurou, no meio de suas preces. _

"_Qual seria a graça nisso, Potter?" Draco riu da estupidez do outro. _

"_Como é que eu fui deixar isso acontecer?" Harry continuou suas lamentações, desolado. _

"_Eu te disse, Potter, que você acabaria gostando. Foi isso: você gostou". _

_Draco guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes. Em seguida, recolocou a mão sobre a coxa de Harry, passeando com os dedos sobre a área sensível. Harry achou a sensação perturbadora; Não sabia se estava gostando do contato, ou se seria apenas a necessidade de abrandar a dor que o fazia relaxar nas mãos de Draco Malfoy. _

_O fato é que Harry sentiu os olhos pesando conforme a mão suave do loiro descia e subia em sua coxa, traçando as dobras da nádega e voltando a descer. Incontrolável e inconscientemente, Harry soltou um gemido extasiado não muito tempo depois. E a mão de Malfoy parou de acariciá-lo._

_Malfoy. Era ele ali, passando a mão em partes intimas de Harry. De repente, a identidade do outro não importava. Harry só queria muito que ele continuasse, estava tão bom..._

"_Sabe, Potter," a voz de Malfoy envolveu-se em níveis altíssimos de luxúria "já que você me deu menos trabalho do que eu imaginei... Vai ganhar uma recompensa por carregar minha marca para o resto da vida". _

_Harry não se mexia, nem respirava. Todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados para o próximo passo de Draco Malfoy. E este passo foi surpreendente. _

_Draco, bem devagar, puxou o lado de Harry para cima e o fez se virar para encará-lo. Ambos ficaram simultaneamente sem ação, mas logo o sonserino continuou seus movimentos com a mão. _

_Voltou-a a coxa, de onde foi para a parte interna dela, beirando a virilha com vários pêlos de Harry. O grifinório fechou os olhos – sem saber se para aproveitar melhor o momento ou para não ter de enfrentar os olhos acinzentados. Draco subia os dedos cada vez mais e Harry descuidou-se com um gemido intenso. _

_Estimulado pelo ruído, Malfoy tomou em sua mão o membro reativo de Harry, fazendo-o gemer outra vez. E gemeu mais uma vez logo em seguida, com a primeira estocada de sua mão. E mais outras que as sucederam. Harry tinha perdido o controle e agora Draco Malfoy estava o satisfazendo, logo depois de tê-lo marcado com algo do tipo de uma tatuagem. Isso era tão errado, mas ainda sim tão prazeroso. _

_Uma vontade súbita de fazer Malfoy sentir-se igual apossou Harry. Ele, sem pensar duas vezes, segurou com força a gravata verde e prata e puxou Malfoy para colar o corpo no seu, ainda que num ângulo desconfortável. Essa foi a vez de Malfoy gemer. _

_Fora um gemido tão sensual, o tipo de gemido que Harry nunca imaginara saindo da boca de Malfoy, forte o suficiente para adiantar seu orgasmo. Mas ele não podia, não ainda. Tudo aquilo tinha que ser aproveitado ao máximo e não haveria volta. Hesitante, Harry continuou puxando o loiro para perto até colar seus lábios por uma fração de segundo. Foi quase como um choque elétrico, e os dois se afastaram rapidamente. Malfoy parou de masturbá-lo para adquirir, pela primeira vez, um olhar confuso. _

_Mas a confusão se dissipou quando Harry forçou-se para frente e arrancou de Malfoy outro beijo. O sonserino fechou os olhos e consentiu o contato, pressionando o próprio corpo sobre o de Harry. Nenhum dos dois soube definir a velocidade dos fatos, mas pouco depois se deram conta de que Malfoy estava sem a gravata e tinha as duas pernas prensando a cintura de Harry._

_Um gemia na boca do outro; a mão de Malfoy não se fazia mais necessária para suprir a necessidade de Harry, pois agora a intimidade do outro se esfregava na sua de forma despudorada; Malfoy forçava-se para frente como se estivesse possuindo Harry, da mesma forma que acontecia com suas línguas enganchadas. _

"_Oh... Falta tão pouco..." Harry disse, descendo a mão até a cintura de Draco para puxá-lo para mais perto, e com mais força. _

_Com a outra mão, Harry desabotoou a calça do uniforme que Malfoy usava e penetrou a roupa íntima do loiro. Mais ondas de prazer se propagaram quando Harry tocou o membro muito ereto de Malfoy e começou a aliviá-lo, justamente do modo como Draco fizera com ele instantes atrás. Saindo do beijo quente, Malfoy gemeu longamente e trilhou chupões até o pescoço de Harry. _

_Era tão quente, eles estavam tão perto do clímax. Seguindo o ritmo das estocadas de Harry, Malfoy voltou a se impulsionar contra o quadril do moreno, para frente e para trás. Harry não queria que acabasse nunca mais, contudo não podia mais segurar. Tanto não podia que seu corpo tremeu num orgasmo intenso, segundos depois. Malfoy também gozou, molhando a mão de Harry e as próprias calças. _

_Levantar nem passou pela cabeça de Harry: estava exausto. Com certeza suas sessões de auto-satisfação não proporcionavam tanta intensidade quanto uma sessão de amassos. Nunca ele havia experimentado tanto prazer de uma só vez, nem quando dormira com Ginny pela primeira e única vez. _

_O peso morto de Malfoy sobre ele o fez acreditar que o outro sentia o mesmo. Harry não fazia idéia da experiência de Malfoy em se tratando de garotos com garotos, mas sabia que o loiro tinha gostado da que eles acabaram de ter. E culpa nem passava pela cabeça de Harry naquele momento. _

_Talvez confusão. Não tinha certeza se a parte dos dois se esfregando loucamente também havia sido planejada em detalhes por Malfoy, ou se aquilo era causado puramente pelo calor de ter os corpos tão próximos e expostos quanto estavam, ou pelo menos o corpo de Harry. E Harry ficou consciente de que jamais saberia qual das alternativas era a verdadeira: já que era de Draco Malfoy que estava falando, o que se podia esperar? _

_Então, a cabeça de Malfoy levantou-se ligeiramente, e só aí Harry percebeu que os lábios do loiro tinham permanecido grudados à sua pele do pescoço. Apoiando-se nos braços, Malfoy fez força para levantar por completo, sentando-se próximo aos joelhos do moreno. _

"_Malf-"_

"_Não perca tempo falando nada, Potter" Draco pulou para o chão, pegando sua gravata e a vestindo por cima da camisa desgrenhada. _

"_Mas-"_

"_Nós conversaremos de novo, Potter" Draco o interrompeu, outra vez. "Assim que você descobrir qual marca eu deixei em você." _

_Harry fez uma careta e levantou o corpo, apoiado pelos cotovelos. "Ou talvez eu só te mate quando eu descobrir". _

"_Você sabe que não mata." Draco deu seu melhor sorriso de malícia. Enquanto Harry estava deitado nu na mesa, Draco já estava recomposto e com a mão na fechadura, pronto para sair. "A propósito, Potter... As minhas rondas noturnas acontecem terças, quintas e sextas, e eu costumo passar pelo sétimo andar por volta das 11 da noite" _

_Harry demoraria dois dias para entender o convite implícito nessa última fala de Malfoy. _

_De repente, a imagem da sala escura foi se tornando turva, como se fosse uma lembrança em uma penseira, evaporando lentamente. Harry sentiu seu corpo balançar freneticamente e então o cenário mudou... _

... E ele estava de volta aos gramados, sendo chacoalhado por uma Hermione desesperada.

"AH! Você acordou, graças a Merlin, Harry!" ela disse quando Harry abriu os olhos.

"Hermione?" Harry chamou, sentindo-se muito desorientado, e fechou os olhos outra vez.

"Não, Harry, mantenha-se acordado, ou vai acontecer de novo!" Hermione o beliscou para garantir que a ordem fosse cumprida.

"Ouch! Acontecer o quê?"

"Ela quis dizer que você vai recomeçar seu showzinho, Potter".

Harry abriu os olhos e sentou-se imediatamente. Olhou na direção da voz e viu que Draco estava encostado na árvore mais próxima. Ao lado dele, Blaise Zabini tinha um sorriso tipicamente sonserino, igual ao de Draco. Será que eles tomavam aulas para aprender a sorrir daquele jeito _sexy_ e perturbador?

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" Harry quis saber, arregalando os olhos.

"Nos divertindo pra valer" Zabini respondeu, rindo abertamente.

"Fique quieto, Zabini, não vê que ele está fora de si?" Hermione brigou, levando a mão até a testa de Harry e checando sua temperatura. "Harry, eu acho que alguém te fez tomar algum tipo de poção esta manhã."

Harry parou de encarar Draco para olhar para a amiga. "Como assim?"

"Potter, você acabou de ter um orgasmo bem aqui na nossa frente" Draco disse, sem parar de sorrir. "Obviamente alguma coisa está errada, porque nem se tocando você estava".

Harry ruborizou o tanto quanto era possível. Como assim, um orgasmo? Só então sentiu as calças ensopadas por dentro e ficou com muito mais vergonha. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Harry" Hermione começou "Sua distração, a dificuldade de realizar as tarefas, e agora essa... ergh... isso que acabou de acontecer. São todos os efeitos colaterais causados por uma certa Poção".

"O que quer dizer com 'isso que acabou de acontecer'?" Harry olhou de Hermione para os sonserinos, confuso.

"Você estava tendo uma lembrança, não estava?" Hermione prosseguiu o interrogatório.

"Sim, estava..." Harry corou.

"Bom, seu corpo está fazendo com que você tenha essas lembranças para... para..." Ela hesitou, corando um bocado.

"Ora, Granger, diga de uma vez." Draco rolou os olhos, e Zabini riu do constrangimento da garota. "As lembranças servem como estimulante, Potter. Para aumentar seu prazer sexual".

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto Hermione ficava ainda mais atordoada e Zabini ria sem parar.

"Espere um segundo..." Harry cerrou os olhos, encarando Draco fixamente "Isso por acaso tem a ver com... com..."

"Sim, é óbvio". Draco respondeu.

Hermione e Zabini ficaram sem entender, mas tudo se fez claro na mente de Harry. Na noite anterior, Draco havia lhe convencido a tomar uma poção para "intensificar a relação", como o próprio Draco havia definido. A transa tinha sido incrível, mas agora os efeitos colaterais estavam aparecendo.

"E por que você não avisou que teriam efeitos colaterais, seu idiota?" Harry perdeu a cabeça e ficou de pé para encarar Malfoy de frente.

"Harry... Você sabe que eu sempre priorizo a minha diversão" Draco respondeu, maldoso.

"E se isso tivesse acontecido no meio de uma aula? Você não pensa antes de fazer as coisas? Vá se foder, Malfoy! Estou cansado de você viver só pensar em si mesmo, seu maldito garoto mimado!"

"Não brinque com o Potter, Draco" Zabini disse, fingindo um olhar aterrorizado enquanto andava para trás. "Ele se enfurece".

"E você cale a boca!" Harry gritou "Nem sei por que está aqui!"

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas, chocado, e permaneceu calado. Hermione também parecia nervosa com a atitude de Harry. Apenas Draco continuava a encarar aquilo como casual.

"Harry..." Hermione o chamou, engolindo seco. "Você tomou a poção conscientemente?"

"Ele me deu a poção" Harry indicou Draco com a cabeça. "Tem alguma contra-poção para isso? Não pretendo continuar perdendo pontos para a Grifinória por causa dos devaneios".

"Tem um feitiço. Não lembro de cabeça, vou pesquisar em um livro, volto num instante." Hermione levantou-se da grama, pegou sua mochila e começou a caminhar "Me espere aqui, ok?"

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

"Hey, Granger, espere um segundo!" Zabini gritou, indo atrás dela. Harry e Draco ainda puderam ouvir quando ele continuou: "Vou com você. Tudo para não ficar a sós com esse dois... Você se importa?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça em negação e os dois desapareceram porta adentro.

Harry olhou outra vez para Draco, bufando de ódio. De fato, seu rosto estava ficando vermelho e começando a esquentar.

"Então... Qual lembrança te estimulou tanto para gozar daquele jeito, Harry?" Draco perguntou. O modo como ele tratava o assunto com tanta simplicidade irritava o grifinório profundamente.

"Não pense que vai se livrar dessa, Malfoy" Harry sibilou. "Primeiro, você deu um _jeitinho_ de fazer Rony e todo mundo descobrir sobre nós dois".

"Você tem que concord-"

"Deixe eu terminar!" Harry gritou, fechando os punhos com força. Draco ficou meramente abalado, e deu um passo para trás. "Como se não bastasse... Dois dias depois, você fez questão de me foder tão forte que eu fiquei sem andar direito a manhã inteira. Seus amiguinhos sonserinos riram muito".

Harry percebeu a dificuldade do loiro em conter seu sorriso.

"Não ria, Malfoy! Mais que droga!" Harry andou na direção dele. "Eu sei que você acha tudo isso muito divertido, mas eu não agüento mais. Hoje foi a gota d'água. Não é possível continuar com alguém que usa cada oportunidade para me prejudicar publicamente!"

"Onde quer chegar, Potter?" Draco finalmente perguntou, quando Harry estava perto o bastante para acertá-lo com um soco.

"Isso é um ultimato, Malfoy" Harry despejou as palavras, esperando para ver a reação de Draco. Entretanto, sua expressão ficou estática.

"Não, Potter. Isso se chama 'colocar contra a parede', e não pense que vai funcionar. Eu lido com coisas desse tipo todos os dias, na Sonserina". Draco replicou, desafiando Harry.

"Você ainda nem sabe o que eu quero".

"Nem preciso. Não vou mudar minha forma de agir para te agradar, Potter. Nem nos seus sonhos."

Harry riu de lado. "Nos meus sonhos você muda, sim."

"Por Slytherin, eu não quero nem me imaginar nos seus sonhos". Draco chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar a imagem dele mesmo carregando Harry nos braços. "Romântico idiota"

"Draco" Harry começou, um pouco mais calmo. "Eu não tenho o menor desejo de que você mude. Eu só quero que pare de me ferrar por aí."

"Pela milésima vez, Potter: te constranger na frente dos outros é uma ótima diversão. Eu-Não-Vou-Parar" Draco entoou as palavras.

"Se é essa a sua decisão, ótimo" Harry disse, colocando a mão nos bolsos e dando alguns passos para trás. "Me procure quando perceber que eu mereço algum respeito, e não ser tratado como se você só me quisesse me usar para _se divertir._"

Draco encarou Harry, incrédulo. "Você sabe que isso jamais vai acontecer, não sabe?"

Harry não respondeu.

"Você sabe que se você esperar que eu volte correndo e pedindo desculpas, vai ficar esperando para sempre, não sabe?" Draco perguntou outra vez. "Eu tenho meu orgulho, Potter. Você deveria procurar pelo seu".

"É o meu orgulho que me diz para dar um fim nessas humilhações públicas, Draco" Harry disse, finalmente.

"Se tivesse mesmo orgulho, não faria uma chantagem tão ridícula comigo!" Draco se exaltou.

"Não é chantagem"

"É sim".

"Tudo bem, é chantagem: ou comigo e sem gracinhas, ou sem mim". Harry deu com os ombros.

"Passar bem, Potter" Foi o que Draco disse, antes de dar as costas e caminhar pelo gramado em direção ao castelo.

Harry piscou algumas vezes.

Não que ele tivesse a menor esperança de que Draco daria o braço a torcer – sabia o que estava arriscando ao fazer aquilo. Ambos, ele e Draco, eram orgulhosos demais para pedir desculpas ou tentar voltar.

Talvez ele tivesse sido duro demais, exigido demais de Draco, exigido algo que o loiro jamais poderia aceitar. Ou talvez se afastar era o que ele precisava para não ter mais que agüentar os joguinhos de Malfoy ou seu sarcasmo sem fim.

Harry só esperava se recuperar bem rápido daquela decepção amorosa com Draco Malfoy, pois tinha certeza de que estava tudo acabado entre eles.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Harry viu Hermione se aproximar sorridente, porém parecendo afobada e excessivamente corada. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, sem desmanchar o sorriso. Apontou a varinha para Harry e falou o feitiço que o libertou dos efeitos da poção.

Harry desejou que houvesse um feitiço para esquecer Draco mais fácil.

"Se sente melhor?" ela perguntou, com a mão em seu ombro.

"Sim" Harry assentiu, sorrindo de leve.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?"

"Eu e o Draco meio que... Terminamos."

Hermione abriu a boca, parecendo chocada.

"Oh, Harry! Eu sinto muito, eu..."

"Não sinta, eu escolhi assim. Minha vida social é melhor sem o Malfoy tramando para me causar vexames públicos". Harry tentou convencê-la, sem que ele estivesse muito certo daquilo.

"Talvez você tenha razão..." Hermione soltou, buscando a mão de Harry para confortá-lo. "Blaise me contou que ele e Malfoy apostaram em qual Casa ganharia a Taça das Casas esse ano. Parece que o Malfoy apostou na Sonserina, enquanto Blaise apostou na Grifinória – oh, eu também fiquei surpresa com isso." Ela acrescentou quando Harry soltou uma exclamação incrédula. "Mas acho que a história toda só teve o propósito de nos fazer perder pontos, para que Malfoy pudesse ganhar a aposta. Segundo Blaise, 100 galeões"

Harry pensou alguns segundos. "Então o Draco é mais egoísta do que eu pensava. Ele me fez passar por coisas constrangedoras só para ganhar uma aposta ridícula com o Zabini?"

"Ao que tudo indica, sim." Hermione disse, pesarosa. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. Parece que o Malfoy continua o mesmo, apesar de tudo."

"É, parece."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Hermione..."

"Sim, Harry?"

"Desde quando Zabini se tornou "_Blaise_"?"

Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto engasgava com a própria saliva.

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Eu disse que voltava, não disse? Então, eis aqui a seqüência de "Maldita Gravata". Eu sei que não tiveram taaantas cenas constrangedoras assim, o Harry nem tem do que reclamar. Mas tem que ter um drama, certo?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas na outra fic, espero que todos tenham gostado dessa também. Enfim... Reviews são sempre bem-vindos, mesmo que sejam cheios de ódio.

Até mais, leitores, obrigada pela audiência. Até a próxima, quem sabe?

Thaís Potter Malfoy


End file.
